THE TWINZ
by roza 246
Summary: this is set around shadow kissed but dimitri never got turned into strigoi but instead he took tashas offer and became her guardian leaving a heart broken rose and also leaving something else... A PREGNANT Rose what happens four years later when tasha comes to visit for christmas with dimitri will sparks fly or will everythind come crashing PLEASE READ! HOPE YOU LIKE IT...
1. Chapter 1

SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER TIME ON THIS AND I HOPE I WRITE MANY STORIES THAT YOU GUYS LIKE AND WELL... YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOY


	2. Chapter 2

" HOPE YOU ENJOY IT HAS BEEN HARD TO FIND OUT HOW TO DO EVERYTHING BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CARRY ON! " How come this is the first time Im hearing of this!" I couldnt belive what I was hearing the man that I had truly loved and had rejected me and picked that yapping play doll over me was coming to court for christmas. " Im sorry rose but you were so happy about christmas coming up and spending some quality with viki and vawn i couldnt just go and say that your ex was coming to court and rain on your parade I am really sorry!" that was lissa always caring about other people before herself I love that about herself but sometimes it scares me. " Im not exactly angry Im more worried that dimitri will figure it out I mean vawn is the spitting image of dimitri and i dont want him to stay just because he feels he has to for the twins and I will tell him about them being his but until them I want you to tell everyone knows that he is the father to keep there mouths shut or i will personally rearrange there face." lissa started to smile i dont know why I gave her a confused look "theres the rebelious rose we all know and love." I gave her a lazy smile at her comment I snuck a look at my watch I must of had some face because next thing I know lissa is standing next to me her emotions filled with worry and concern then she said " whats the matter rose you look like youve seen ghost?" I gave her a wide grin and said " actually liss I have seen ghost remember i can summon the dead" she had a little laugh at my snarky comment and then put her serious mask on but I could see that she still was thinking about what I had just said" but why did you have that look on your face when you looked at your watch?" I had totally forgot about that I was to occupied thinking how well played out that thing I said about ghost was I rushed out of my seat heading for the door and then I said " the twins are still at daycare and I was supposed to go pick them up twenty minutes ago I'll see you tomorrow okay?" "okay" she said with a sigh shes been quite lonely and I felt sorry for her the only times she really got out is if christain took her out, I let her babysit the twins or if she had some council business to attent to. I got in my car and started driving. Thoughts of dimitri and the twins and what ifs like if dimitri did stay we would be a big happy family if only things were that simple. I hopped out of the car and ran into the preschool i was hoping the daycare lady wouldnt give me a dirty look for being late she was a middle aged lady probably late thirtys and was really tall might I add if she was an inch taller she would hit her head on the top of the door frame. she didnt give me a dirty look she gave me a confused look instead and then she spoke "viki and thawn hathawy have alredy been picked up ms hathaway' whenever she spoke you could always hear a faint bit of irish. i never asked anyone to pick them up I was getting worried "may I ask who picked them up?" **I HOPE IT WAS GOOD IM NOT THE BEST PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING PERSON SO YEAH YOU GUYS MIGHT HAVE NOTICED SOME HICCUPS BUT ANYWAY PLEAS REVIEW ME IF I SHOULD CARRY ON ! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA PUSH THAT BUTTON! THANKS! ROZA 246**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING AND I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU I WILL MAKE SURE I DO LONGER** **CHAPTERS OR I'LL DO MORE CHAPTERS** **AND RE-READ IT SO I DONT GET ANY MISTAKES SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN THE LAST!** "May I ask who picked them up?" I was worried and also really pissed off

* * *

that she gave the twins to someone without consulting me about it. "The man said that he was the uncle and he said that his name was...hmmm oh yeah

* * *

Adrian." I froze that little bastard had asked for the twins dismorning and I had specifically said NO! because he was feeding them to much junk food and that he

* * *

could atleast lay off for a couple of weeks until I got the twins extra fat off them by doing a bit of running with me in the mornings,but no he had to go behind

* * *

my back and take my children. He was gonna get it, If my children were by him and watched the better...think of it as a lesson not to go behind Rose

* * *

Hathaways back or mess with me. I hopped in the car feeling ready to kick some was a fast drive to Adrians apartment...well thats what he called it it was more

* * *

like mansion if I must say so myself. I snuck in the door and quickly shutting it behind me. I went to look for Adrians about to be bruised balls. When I did find him he was sitting in the cinema room sleeping,

* * *

typical Adrian wants to babysit but he can't get his lazy ass up to do the job. The twins weren't in there so I decided to swiftly pick him up by the collar, when I did his eyes opened and he shot me a smirk which

* * *

I was about to puch right off his pretty little face. Instead I dropped him but before he hit the ground I put my leg up and kicked his ball, not to hard so he has bleeding in the balls **(NOT EXACTLY SURE IF**

* * *

 **THAT DOES HAPPEN SO FORGIVE ME !)** but just hard enough so he gets the message, ...yup by the look on his face he did get the message loud and clear. I left him on the ground so he could pull himself to

* * *

the sofa. Just then Viki came in the room not knowing I was there and appearantly her twin brother didn't either because next thing I they were both stumbling in front of me causing me to fall backwards luckily

* * *

ass first and not just straight to the head. They both looked at me wide eyed and then at Adrian probably figuring out what had happened , they are actually very smart for there age definatley got that off their fathers side

* * *

They started giggling and then Viki spoke in her angelic voice which was muffled in a giggle "We told uncle Adrian that he was gonna be in trouble but he just kept on singing to that song that goes like this EYE OF THE TIGER!" she sang, she was really good at singing,

* * *

although I was to busy cracking into a fit of laughter at the idea of Adrian singing eye of the tiger by katy my other angel started saying in a harsh voice to his sister " YOU PROMISED UNCLE ADRIAN THAT YOU WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE!" each word rising a little in his voice. "Uncle Adrian will understand I'll tell him mum was interigating me he always understands." she said with a smile

* * *

I was dumbstruck for one she was going to lie to favourite uncle and two that she new what interigate means and how to say it. I said to her "how do you know the word interrigate?" hoping that she wouldn't lie to her own mother.

* * *

" It was on a horror movie that uncle Adrian let us watch because we begged him to let us watch it." and once again she smiled her sweet little smile

* * *

"ONCE AGAIN YOU BLABBER MOUTH UNCLE ADRIAN TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR LITTLE TRAP SHUT!" My son looked like he was about to explode with fury but I could tell that he just couldn't wait to tell uncle Adrian everything to get his sister in trouble.

* * *

Just before I was about to explode with all this new information I felt Lissa through the bond,she was full of worry and than all of a sudden she blocked me out " HEAY!" I shouted not noticing that I had said it out loud.

* * *

I walked to go and grab the kids hands but they looked confused and scared so I said to them " Wer'e just gonna go see aunty Lissa okay?" trying to calm them but I couldn't help but put a bit of annoyance in my voice,they were wasting time.

* * *

I looked at Adrian still huddled on the sofa and then I had this erge to say something funny like a movie line to lighten the mood, I did kinda feel sorry for him because he probably was just lonely and needed compand. When did all my friends become loners? Iasked myself. I had just thought up the best movie line ever

* * *

"OSTALA VESTA BABY" I said and I couldn't help but put in a wide grin.

* * *

When we were out the door the first thing I heard was "I'm sitting in the front!" I rolled my eyes

* * *

"NO MOMMA SHE WAS IN IT LAST TIME!" SHE SCREECHED.

* * *

This is definately the worst bit about being a mother, hearing my children yap and chat or even scream at eachother over stupid things like who is sitting in the front and then me putting my babies in line I hate growling my children but sometimes I have too

* * *

"SHHH NOW BOTH OF YOU HOP IN THE BACK OR ELSE YOUR GONNA HAVE TO EACH DO THREE LAPS OF RUNNING WITH ME FOR A WEEK!

* * *

I know that it was a bit mean but if it shut them up then it was worthet, anyway I had to think about Lissa and I couldn't help but think the worse as to why she would take me out of her mind.

* * *

Usually she blocked me when Christain and her couldn't keep their hands off eachother but this was different she didn't feel joy or lust but more worry and confusion and I just had to find out.

* * *

I had sped a bit but heay when a girl wants to find something out so badly they wouldn't mind putting there foot down a bit more

* * *

I shot out of the car not even thinking about the twins. I walked up her steps and turned the knob" LISSA WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BLOCK ME?"

* * *

I was shocked to see what I had seen right in front of my eyes and was regretting coming. " Roza?" This was going to be an akward night.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR THE ADVICE I DID TAKE IT AND I AM GLAD I DID...HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND SAY WHAT YOU LIKED AND WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON PLEASE! YOURS ALWAYS ROZA246**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD YOU KNOW HOW AT THE BOTTOM IT SAYS ADD CHARACTERS OR SOMETHING I DIDNOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANT BUT WHEN I GOT YOUR REVIEWS... WELL I FOUND OUT SO THANK** **YOU FOR REVIEWING AND GIVING ME A HEADS UP HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Roza?" this was gonna be an awkward night

* * *

I looked into those eyes that I had once loved and once craved drowning into when they were full of joy love and pure happiness but now there was shock, fear and regrett in those eyes.

* * *

They brung back so many painful memmories about how we used to be, how he used to make me feel, so much joy and lust .He made me feel like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

All of a sudden some big thud behind me broke my gaze. Yup the twins wer'e standing behind me and I looked up to see Dimitri's utter shock, then he saw me staring and put up his guardian mask, a flash of rage and jealousy begun to creep onto his face. I gave him a scowl, he didn't have the right to feel like that,not after leaving me alone,not after taking away a peice of my heart and stomping on it the way he did.

* * *

I turned to face a wide white toothed smile that belonged to the reason Dimitri had left, the reason my heart had come to a stop for weeks. Tasha. Only Lissa new I hated her guts for what she did so I gave her a huge fake smile that I'm pretty sure everyone inthe room could tell was fake.

* * *

"TASHA" I ran up and gave her a great big hug. Sometimes I feel guilty that it wasn't all her fault that Dimitri had left it was really his choice but sometimes when I look at her I see her glaring at me and what looks like a scowl but then I blink and she is all smiles and laughter. I guess deep down I didn't like her no matter what she did.

* * *

"ROSE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING!." She then looked behind me and frowned " I didn't know that you had children Rose wow who was the guy?" She said with a polite smile that I swear I was gonna punch off that pretty little face.

* * *

I returned the smile and said as polite as I could without adding a swear word " Well it was just a one night stand no biggy." I simply shrugged thinking about how Dimitri would probably not believe me so why even bother telling him.

* * *

" Well where is he I would like to meet him if I know him do I know him?" I was going to slap her if she didn't stop asking questions

* * *

I squinted my eyes at her and said in a calm voice trying to keep my temper under control " actually yes you do know him you know him very well." I turned to see the twins looking at me confused I had never told them about Dimitri being there father I simply told them a lie which I thought was best choice for the situation. " Mum you said our dad had left with some other lady and that the other lady was a total bitch and that she would get what was coming to her." Everyone was speechless either because knowing the fact that I swear in front of my kids or that my little angel just said bitch. Either way I was embaressed.

* * *

" Viki B...ahh I mean Hathaway you are in big trouble I told you swearing is not good it is naughty ." I can't believe I almost slipped up and said Belikov. I'm not exactly sure why I put that in there names but I guess I wasn't thinking straight I just hope Tasha and Dimitri didn't sense my mistake and figured it out. By the looks on there faces I could see that they were both still hooked on the othere scene about Viki.

* * *

" Well I guess I should get going I only came here to figure something out but I guess case closed so yeah hope you guys have a good time here and merry christmas." I tried to make myself sound cheerful, just before we made it out the door I felt a hand grip my arm.

* * *

I turned to see Dimitri standing there I didn't even hear him move. " Roza can I talk to you for a secound" more of a command then a question.

* * *

I sighed and agreed thinking we were probably going to have to talk at some point. I let the kids play with Tasha only because if I had specifically told Tasha hands off then it would have not only been rude but only Lissa knows that deep down the way I feel about Tasha and everyone would be confused and suspicous.

* * *

Dimitri and I made our way out of the house and was greeted with a gust of cold wind. I rubbed my hands against my arms to bring some warmth to my arms. Dimitri saw this and offered his Duster" No its okay Dimitri I I I'm fine." I was so cold by now I was having trouble finishing my sentences. Dimitri sighed, took his Duster off and just stuck it on my shoulders. I was about to take it off and hand it back when I felt a bolt of warmth from the duster come shooting up me.

* * *

" Thankyou Dimitri are you sure you don't want it?" Dimitri being the gentlmen he said no even though I could see him turning paler cause of the temperature. An akward silence fell apon us until the question I had been dreading but knew he would ask came out of his mouth. " Who is there father?" I sighed what could I say to him that what you've been told your whole life about dhampire and dhampire can't have babies is not true and even if he does somehow get past that he'll have to deal with me not telling him and missing most of there childhood on the other hand he has the right to know and I won't hide it from him any longer.

* * *

" Dimitri it's.. The fathers is you Dimitri." I felt Dimitri stand to his feet and I looked to see anger and confusement flooding his eyes.

"Your lying how could we have had a twins where both dhampire!" I stood I didn't want to deal with it so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Look Dimitri would I lie to you about this and your... your grandmother Yeva is special and you have her blood and I ..I'm special being shadow kisssed but I just thought you had the right to know." lowering my voice to a whisper on those last words.

I felt his eyes glaring at me. "Rose what the hell I had the right to know from the beginning I can't believe you ...you blood whore."

I can't belive what he had just called me I was not a blood whore, My anger was rising at every word that he had said as I rewinded them through my mind. The next thing I know out of pure instict my hand made contact with his cheek. I snarled and said as low and as threatning as I could " You call me that again and I'll make sure you won't speak another word you got that Belikov." I left him there as I retrteated to the living room. "C'mon kids let's go I've finished my talk with your daddy." I didn't care who heard because the only person in here that didn't know was Tasha. As I said those words Dimitri walked in revealing a red mark where I had slapped him.

I saw Tasha's eyes burn in fury and then said " You slutty bitch your lying." I rolled my eyes" Wow you don't believe me either well guess what I don't care Tasha your a bitch yourself I see the way you glare at me and I don't really care." I smirked and walked outside with the twins by my side I wonder if I will regret this tomorrow.

 **WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT TOOK ME AGES TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND YEAH MERRY CHRISTMAS!(IF IT HASN'T ALREADY GONE!)**


End file.
